


Ever since you came into my life

by trumxnblxck



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Band, Boyfriends, Crushes, Depression, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Matty wears makeup, Rating May Change, may get smutty but idk lol, theyre in their early twenties, will get fluffy!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trumxnblxck/pseuds/trumxnblxck
Summary: Matty had always viewed life in black and white. Suddenly, George converts it into colour.In which Matty and George meet and fall in love <3
Relationships: George Daniel/Matthew Healy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. drown

It all just wasn't enough, Matty decided, as he lay bare-chested on his mattress. The moonlight trickled seamlessly though a crack in the curtain, seeping the dingy flat in an ethereal glow. A raspy sigh left the boy's mouth as he closed his eyes in search for something real. It was as if everything in that awful,small town was desaturated, lacking in any substance. Substance; something Matty was used to in bucket loads. He fell asleep silently, veins thrumming with something he has already forgotten the name of.  
~  
Much to his dismay, the following night Matty found himself in some horribly tacky club. He swayed listlessly in the chaotic darkness of the loud room, the air thick with the smell of moving bodies. Curled strands of brown hair fell carelessly out of the messy bun he had fashioned some time ago. he knew his makeup was smudged but he couldn't find the energy to go and fix it. It was as if he was stuck to the spot, as if he would continue to float in the sea of strangers forever.

It was only then that he felt like he was drowning.  
Seemingly out of nowhere, he felt a harsh pain in his chest, his breaths coming in a ragged staccato. Blindly, Matty pushed through wave after wave of half naked strangers until he reached the bar. Suddenly, Matty felt a presence behind him, looming over his shoulder. God, now really wasn't the time to be getting hit on. "Hey, uh, are you feeling alright? You looked as if you were gonna faceplant just then", the man punctuated his sentence with a comforting hand on Matty's shoulder. It was a deep but strangely gentle voice. After a too-long pause, Matty eventually turned around to greet the concerned boy. In a rush, Matty's breath seemed to quicken and his hands trembled more erratically as he took in the figure in front of him. It was a boy of almost comical height compared to Matty's short stature, his eyes twinkling in the strobe lights. The sharp cut of his jaw line contrasted with the sheepish expression he wore on his face. The boy was beautiful, and he actually seemed to be looking at Matty with a sense of genuine concern. 

Matty wasn't used to that. 

After another too long pause, Matty gathered his scattered thoughts quick enough to splutter, "uh, yeah I'm alright I think, probably just had a bit too much to drink. I'm Matty, by the way".  
"George," said the handsome stranger, his hands coming fiddle with a loose thread on his shirt, "I was gonna offer to get you a drink but it seems like you've had enough". Even the sound of George's nervous chuckle was enough to make Matty's knees unexplainably weak. What's wrong with me?, Matty thought, I can't shut down the second a fit guy talks to me.

"Yeah I think it's best if I call it a night..." Matty uttered almost mournfully, wishing to savour this morsel of seemingly innocent human interaction with this handsome stranger, no, with George.  
"Ah, right, of course, sorry for keeping you-" the words tumbled out of George's mouth in a rush until Matty interrupted him by thrusting a shred of paper in front of the nervous boy. "Call me, please. I get lonely sometimes." As soon as he uttered the strangely pitiful message, Matty turned on his heels and strutted out of the club, leaving behind George with a rightfully shocked expression painted on his face. 

Matty's skin prickled as the cold night air hit his overheated skin. He lit up a cigarette out of habit, a strangely giddy feeling welling up inside him. The lights outside seemed just a little bit brighter already.


	2. spiral

Matty wasn't happy, not quite. He thought his life had gone so badly wrong that he was incapable of the elusive emotion. Being kicked out at just 18 by homophobic parents forced Matty into a life he never dreamt he would be living. Having spiralled into a state of desperation, it wasn't long before the drink and drugs found him. He was always searching for a way to escape for a little while, to forget the trivialities of life and to just _feel_.

Of course, as the years trickled by, things started to take their toll. The boy was almost always itching for a cigarette or something stronger, and his clothes always seemed to hang off of his skinny, trembling frame. But Matty didn't care. He thought he was quite good at setting up a confident facade, even though he was dying on the inside.

~

It was almost midnight when Matty's phone buzzed, almost causing him to drop the bottle of red wine he was chugging out of. A blush crept across his face before he even looked at the message. Much to his chagrin, Matty hadn't stopped thinking about the boy he bumped into a few nights ago at that club, his twinkling brown eyes shining in the light. Slightly apprehensively, Matty lifted his phone to see a text from an unknown number, saying: 'hey, its me george. we met at the club the other night. is this matty?'

The curly haired boy's heart skipped a beat as he saw his name. George. Instantly, Matty tapped out a reply confirming his identity and hastily added George as a contact on his phone. After that, hours seemed to pass as the boys made casual conversation, Matty sometimes slipping in a cheeky comment or emoji. He tried to think of a time someone had talked to him for this long without the allure of sex or drugs drawing them in. It instilled a strong warmth in Matty's chest that he hadn't felt in a long time. He worried about his mascara running as he suddenly felt a wetness around his eyes.

~

The two boys quickly got into a rhythm of texting frequently, George always asking politely about Matty's day. He almost wished he had a more interesting life just so he could recount it to George. However, whenever Matty felt like bringing up the topic of meeting up properly, he always seemed to get nervous. No one had made him feel like this for as long as he could remember. Usually people only texted him in the first place if they wanted to fuck or get high, so this just seemed to good to mess up by being too forward. For once Matty wanted to take this seriously and try to actually open up for once.

~

Much to Matty's surprise, it was George that asked him out first. After a dismal day of moping around in his flat messing with his guitar, Matty let out a sigh of relief when he heard the familiar buzzing of his phone. The boy's jaw dropped open when he read the message: 'wanna meet up tomorrow night?'. From what Matty could gather with their brief meeting and texting, George wasn't the type of guy to casually ask someone out.

Through their conversations, Matty had learned that George was (thankfully) single and had only had a few past partners. Matty, however, had indulged in countless hookups and half-serious relationships. Even still, it didn't stop Matty from jumping to type back a reply, recommending a nice bar to meet up at. With the plans confirmed, Matty let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and felt his blood coursing hot in his veins. This boy was definitely something special, Matty mused with a dopey grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback and criticism always appreciated!! xxx


	3. affection

The chilly evening wind whipped around him as Matty stood on a street corner. He puffed determinedly on a cigarette, constantly rereading the text from George saying he a was on his way. He still couldn't believe this was happening, really, it all seemed too good to be true.

A short while later, Matty spied a familiarly tall figure striding over to him, instantly making his heart stammer in his chest. He took a deep breath and put out his cigarette as George neared him. "Hey there, handsome.", Matty drawled confidently, hoping his nerves wouldn't show through his flirty demeanor. George instantly looked away flustered at Matty's bold opener, stammering about going inside until Matty finally relented with a chuckle.

The bar Matty had chosen was one of his regular drinking spots. The place was lined with plush red and gold furnishings and the lighting was warm and inviting. Matty breathed a silent sigh of relief as he observed the relative quietness of the place. The smaller boy spoke up, "shall I order us a bottle of wine? Is red ok?". George nodded wordlessly, clearly out of his depth somewhat in a place like this.

As they sat down in a secluded corner of the establishment, Matty couldn't help but notice the way George had been eyeing him. "See something you like?", Matty teased lightly, giggling at the dark shade of pink George flushed as he was caught out. George managed to stammer out, " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. It's just that, you look really- I like your... clothes and makeup." Now it was Matty's turn to blush, the unexpected compliment on his fashion sense taking him off guard. He was wearing a deep red blouse tucked into tight, black trousers, complimenting the sharp jut of his hipbones. He'd also picked out a lightly tinted lip gloss and a dark shade of eyeshadow to go with his outfit. Matty hadn't worried about wearing makeup around George, as he was wearing some the day they met and it didn't seem to put him off. 

Once Matty remembered how to talk again, he breathed out a "thank you". Thankfully, the waiter arrived then with their drinks, saving them both from the potentially awkward situation. Matty smiled sweetly at the waiter, thanked him, then poured out two glasses of the dark red liquid. As George took a sip of his wine, Matty's eyes roved over his features. The warm lighting emphasised George's sharp jaw and cheek bones, his throat working delicately as he drank his wine. Matty bit his lip subconsciously as George turned his attention back to him. His eyebrows quirked up for a second but clearly he didn't have the confidence to make a comment like Matty had done.

The hours easily roll by as the pair make casual conversation, with Matty consciously trying not to stare at George's wine-stained lips. They pay (splitting the bill) and leave into the chilly night air. Matty physically shivers at the sudden change in temperature, which George instantly notices. "Here, take this" George says softly, draping his coat over the shorter boys shoulders. The sudden act of affection makes Matty's breath hitch slightly in his throat. "Thank you" he half whispers into the fabric, instantly trying to salvage any of George's body heat left in the coat.

Matty can't help but let out a contented sigh. He truly can't remember a time where he has felt more at peace, with George by his side shielding him from the wind. For once he wasn't worried about what he looked like or how he acted, because for some reason he felt like he could lay his soul bare to George. He didn't know if this was worrying or comforting. 

The stars are shining brilliantly above them as the two boys stand in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, George speaks up, "I had a really fun time with you tonight," Matty can tell he'a struggling to say something as the taller boy furrows his brows slightly. "And I'd really like to do it again, maybe, if you want to-" George is interrupted my Matty leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He lingers there slightly, breathing in the other boy's scent and committing it to memory. George looks truly stunned as Matty pulls away, smiling. 

"I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx sm for reading!!


	4. warm

Matty could swear his lips were still tingling on the short walk back to his flat. Even though he was the one who initiated the kiss, he still seemed bewildered that it even happened. The boy internally cringes as he thinks back a few minutes to his sudden burst of awkwardness he suffered from after it happened. He had snapped back to reality suddenly, stammering on about texting George at some point and awkwardly walked off, leaving George himself with the same shocked expression on his face. Matty smiled warmly at the thought of the other boy, tucking his hands into his - well, George's - coat.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a deep uncomfortable feeling formed in Matty's stomach. What if he rushed into things too soon? What if he read the whole situation wrong? 

What if George never wanted to see him again?

Honestly he couldn't believe he had got this far with the other boy in the first place. What redeeming qualities could George possibly find in him? He was broken, Matty thought, unlovable. With a quivering sigh, he continued to walk into the night.

~

The next night, Matty stood outside his block of flats half-heartedly smoking a cigarette. As he scrolled through his phone absentmindedly, a familiar buzz in his hand jolted him into awareness. Of course it meant George was messaging him, George that he went on a sort-of date with last night, George who he had kissed. With slightly shaking fingers, Matty quickly discarded his cigarette and tapped on the notification. 

'hey. can we talk? meet me in the park round the corner.'

After reading the message Matty's legs seemed to move on their own, blindly leading him in the direction of the park. His head spun with the countless number of situations that could unfold. This might be the last time he got to see George, and that thought somehow terrified him.

Arriving at the park, Matty instantly spotted George, who was gazing up at the stars. The pale moonlight cast him in a mesmerising glow, every curve and edge of his body highlighted. Matty feels like he could gaze at George forever, until the boy finally acknowledges his presence and turns to him with a weak smile. "Hey" Matty offers lamely, returned by a quiet "Hi" from the other boy. "So," George begins, "I just wanted to... clarify some things." 

Before George can continue, Matty blurted out, "Look, I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night and I understand if you never want to see me again." Much to Matty's disdain, tears began to well up in his eyes at his exclamation. Stammering, he continued, "I'm really sorry, I- I- shouldn't have assumed anything, and- and-"

As Matty had worked himself up, he hadn't noticed George had been inching closer to him. In a rush, he closed the gap between them with a kiss, cutting Matty off mid sentence. At first, Matty froze in pure disbelief, completely shocked by George's soft touch at the back of his neck and the warmth of his mouth on his. As if intoxicated by the other boy's touch, Matty slowly eased into the kiss, finally reciprocating the slow drag of George's tongue on his lips. A small gasp shot out of Matty as he opened his mouth slightly to accommodate George's tongue.

In an instant the outside world disappeared around him, as if nothing existed but George and his kind words and twinkling eyes. Suddenly, the boys break apart, gasping for breath. They stand there panting and looking into one another's eyes for a long while before either one remembers how to speak. "Matty," George starts, "I'm sorry but, I'm not very good at talking, so... I just had to show you how I felt." Tears still shine in Matty's eyes as George's confession hits him. 

"And, how do you feel?" Matty asks quietly.

"Matty, I can't stop thinking about you. I've wanted to kiss you from the moment I laid eyes on you in that club." A harsh blush forms on Matty's face as George continues, "When you kissed me yesterday, I was so shocked that I couldn't really say anything. I'm sorry if you were worrying about it but, everything's ok now, right?" George looked into Matty's eyes as he said, "Do you wanna go out with me?" Matty could feel the blood thrumming in his veins, his head swimming with a million thoughts.

"Yeah." Matty had said, hoping to convey all of the emotions he felt towards the boy in front of him with that one word. A tear rolled down his face as he gazed into George's eyes, crinkling up at the corners in a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks sm for reading!! Sorry for the slow updates :((


	5. gorgeous

Quiet excitement bubbled inside Matty as he repeatedly checked the time on his phone. They had arranged last night for George to come over to Matty's the next evening, after they came to their senses fully. Matty sat practically vibrating with nervous and impatient energy. After a sleepless night and a day of fretting over the state of his tiny, messy apartment, Matty couldn't wait to see George again. A warm smile spread over his face as he thought of him, George, who really was his now.

Just at that moment, he heard a strong knock on the door. Briefly, Matty checked his appearance in the mirror before going to answer the door. He was dressed casually, just in a hoodie and comfortable joggers - hopefully George didn't dress up all fancy, Matty thought briefly to himself. Before any further doubt could crawl into his mind, Matty opened the door to find George on the other side. A toothy grin instantly spread across his face as he said "Hey, gorgeous."and pulled Matty into a warm hug. Slightly stunned at the sudden wave of affection from the other boy, Matty replied "H-hey George.", his voice wavering slightly. He was so lucky, he thought to himself.

~

After a few hours of messing about on Matty's instruments, (George was apparently an amazing drummer), the boys found themselves on the sofa watching a movie. Well, George was watching the movie whilst Matty tried to secretly sneak glances over at the other boy, quickly finding out that he was much too captivating to ignore. George's arm was casually slung over the back of the sofa, creating an enticing gap at his torso that Matty could easily slide into. Feeling brave yet somehow apprehensive, Matty began to slowly inch closer to George's side, snaking his arm around his middle. After flinching slightly at the surprise contact, George melded into the touch, his body heat radiating to Matty. They sat together in comfortable silence, Matty smiling secretly at the domesticity of the situation.

Before Matty could get invested in what was left of the movie, he saw the credits start to roll. Stifling a yawn, he glanced up at George, his boyfriend, and smiled subconsciously. Matty almost couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be in this situation, a thought that he seemed to be having quite a lot lately. A few weeks ago, when Matty was a total mess, high on substances that he had forgotten the names of, he could never have dreamed of what was awaiting him.

Someone who loved him.

Soon enough, George noticed Matty's not-so-subtle staring and smiled a tired grin back at him. "I love you." Matty said in a half-slurred mumble, only realising the weight of his admission after he had said it. His eyes widened suddenly, doubt crawling into Matty's mind until: "I love you too."

Tears pricked at the smaller boy's eyes, glistening, as he stared up at George with an even wider smile than before. As much as Matty wanted to kiss George senseless after his reciprocation, sleep was tugging at his eyelids, which he was barely able to keep open. "C'mon, let's sleep, yeah?" Matty slurred, still gazing up at the taller boy. In an instant, George had scooped Matty off the sofa, cradling the giggling boy in his strong arms as he blindly followed directions to the bedroom. George gently set Matty down on the bed and they both stripped down to their underwear, tiredness slowing their motions. Wanting to replicate the warmth he felt from George earlier, Matty curled up under the covers in a silent invitation for George to wrap around behind him. As Matty lay with his eyes almost closed and faint moonlight covering him like a layer of silk, George sunk into the mattress behind him. He inhaled, taking in the scent of Matty's curly hair, as they both slipped into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait between chapters and tysm to anyone still reading this!! Honestly your comments make my day and inspire me to keep writing <3 (p.s, next chapter things may get a bit spicier ;))

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am and honestly idk what I’m doing this is my first fic sosjdiosksb  
> comments, kudos and feedback is greatly appreciated !!! Also sorry to all the real authors on here for any grammatical errors xxx


End file.
